


Janus Roman And Logan's Guide To Having Supernatural Boyfriends

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Morality | Patton Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fae Logic | Logan Sanders, Female Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Logic | Logan Sanders, Vampire Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Aka Roman gets a book from her grandma and by mistake summons a demon who panics drags his angel and vamp bf's w/ him and Logan and Janus come home and are DISAPPOINTED
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roman was born female and as always she's a witch :)

When Roman woke up her s/o' s had already left which sucked for her as she was the only one who had a off day today so she stayed in bed for five minutes before getting up and going out to get the mail because if that wasn't the first thing she did Logan would be so disappointed

She walked back into their little home mail in hand and went right to the kitchen table and looked at the mail

"Well looks like I only got one thing and it's from grandma rose" Roman mumbled to herself and opened the package to find a book

Oh joy she thought opening it a piece of paper fell out of the book and she picked it up reading it

Dear Roman,  
My sweet baby girl this book is for you now keep it safe your mama would throw a bitch fit if she knew you got this and she didn't. You have a lot of magic girly more than the witches this book was made for so don't go reading this spells out loud. Tell your Fae and Naga to make sure you don't summon anything by mistake young lady.

Love,  
Grandma Rose

"Wow called out by the dead never thought it'd happen again" Roman mumbled opening the book to a random page

"How to summon a demon?" Roman said softly 

Hm nice she thought reading the page  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was not expecting a purple smoke to appear in her kitchen and three people to fall onto her kitchen floor

"Owie!" One of them whined while Roman questioned her life 

"I'm calling the brain cells" Roman mumbled going to the house phone and picking it up

"Hello babe?(what is it this time Roman?)so um I got a book from grandma Rose(mhm)she told me not to read any spells because I have lots of magical power(and let me guess you did exactly that?)yeah...(Roman what did you summon?)um,a demon and two other things?(Roman)yes?(when Janus and I get home I'm kicking your ass)Fuck(we'll be there in ten minutes)kay" Roman looked at the phone in betrayed before putting it down

"Hey girly!" A voice yelled behind her in the kitchen

Can I murder demon and or supers? She asked before remembering that yes yes she can

"What?" She asked turning back to look at the kitchen

"How'd you summon our demon and I guess us?" The one with light blue wings asked

Roman looked at them blinking and then turned around and walked into her living room and screamed before walking back

"So I have a angel a demon and whatever he is" Roman said waving at the one with green eyes

"Vampire"

"Ah wonderful" Roman mumbled into her hands

"So how'd you summon us?" The demon asked still laying on her kitchen floor

"It was a mistake?"

"HOW!?"

"Um well grandma give me this book told me not to read it and I did just that and now you three are here?"

"Oh god" "V!" "Sorry Pat uh that's great now what the hell do we do now?"

"Wait till my-"

"Roman we're home!" Logan yelled opening the door and Janus looked at the four of them

"Honey?" "Yes dear?" "I'm going to end you" "that's fair"


	2. Roman's S/o's Aren't Happy With Her Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Virgil  
> Angel Patton  
> Vampire Remus  
> Witch Roman  
> Naga Janus  
> Fae Logan

"Explain now" Janus said shutting the door behind them

Roman glanced at the three in their kitchen before sighing "okay first off let me say I'm so sorry"

Both of her loves raised their eyebrows at her unimpressed

"Well uhh here's the note?" She mumbled pasting it to Logan and moving over to stand behind the kitchen table

"Roman," Logan began glancing at her "Why in the world would you do the exact opposite of what she said?"

"Well to be fair I was left unattended?"

Janus sighed pushing their way into the kitchen and grabbing the vampire and demon by their arms "Lets go" they snapped dragging them to the living rooms couch

"Am I in t-"

"Yes" both of them said cutting her off Logan lend the angel to the couch before sitting down on the other couch Janus following leaving Roman the only one standing

"Honey come sit down please" Janus said patting the other side of them

Roman knew better it was a trap yet she still sat down stuck between her s/o's both disappointed in her  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Out of the stupidest things you've done THIS takes the cake!" Logan finally finished

Roman raised a eyebrow "Logan dear highschool second year"

"Oh yes my mistake that was the worst" Logan mumbled glaring at Janus who looked away

"So uh what now?" Demon asked

"Yeah no offense but I'm not interested in Pat seeing your sexual tension!" Vampire yelled 

Janus sighed while Logan put his hands over his face

"We don't have sexual tension?" Roman mumbled

"Uh yeah you three do!" Demon (V?) Snapped

"We do not!"

"Ro please stop" Janus hissed

"Sorry Dee"

"Soooooo" Pat began

Logan looked up and looked at Roman

"What?" "Your fault" "so?" "Fix it" "oh"

Roman got up and walked over to the where she placed the book picking it up and searching though it

"Um problem" Roman weakly said

"What is it?" V asked

"Well there's a way to fix it however it's," Roman looked at the book in betrayal "really not something I want to do"

"Ro honey what is it?" Janus asked softly

"Uhhh that's for me to know and for grandma to tell me why in the love of FUCK THIS IS A FUCKIN THING!" Roman turned around and went to her room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So uh what's she gonna do?" V asked looking at the only two people left that wasn't his love's

"She is," Logan winced at the loud bang "going to rekill her grandma apparently"

Janus nodded frowning at the next bang

"Sounds like she's having fun!" Remus chirped 

Virgil sighed leaning against Patton who wasn't enjoying the loud sounds from the room the female went into

"She's mad so that's probably why it's loud" Janus informed them 

"Or she's," Logan glanced at Janus the two having seemed to have a silent conversation 

Logan frowned while Janus played with their hands  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roman slammed open her closet dragging a lage chest out and throwing it open before grabbing what she needed 

Setting up she began working on getting her grandma to come talk to her

"Hello dear" her grandma rose said appearing before her

"Hello grandmother"

"Ah you're mad at me?"

"What type of fucking spell is this?" She hissed throwing the book at the other woman

"Oh you found it" Rose said sadly

"Yeah I found it! What the hell!" Roman yelled slamming her hands down onto the table

"This is why I wanted you to have it your mother would abuse this"

"Oh really? Tell me WHY THE HELL THERE IS FORBIDDEN MAGIC IN HERE!?" She screamed

"Keep quiet child!" Rose snapped at her

"Is this what killed your and my aunt?" Roman hissed out 

"Yes,the magic-"

"Oh my god!" Roman yelled

"Be silent!" 

Roman frowned crossing her arms

"They don't like this kind of magic however it isn't bad per say just whoever learns it has the power to change the tide in the war" Rose said softly

Roman raised a eyebrow "grandma if you haven't noticed I'm as stupid as they come I'm not gonna beat the magical council at their own game!"

"You ain't stupid girly!" Rose snapped "and you can beat em you're the most powerful witch that's come into this family since your great grand ma"

Roman smiled softly blushing "I'm not like her" she mumbled shyly

"Girly ya ain't got white hair and red eyes for no reason"

"Mama always said it marked me as evil"

"Nah sweetheart she's just jealous of all that power ya got" Rose smiled at her granddaughter

Roman nodded missing her grandma

"Now wanna tell me why a demon angel and vampire are sitting in ya living room with that fae and naga of ya's?"

Roman turned red "I didn't listen I thought it wouldn't hurt"

"Mhm,well guess ya suck with em" Rose said

"Guess so"


	3. Janus Is God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Janus tames a vampire demon and angel all at once  
> Aka Janus calms down a demon from his anxiety, A vampire from it's bloody thoughts and a Angels crying  
> Aka Janus is that one mom friend who ends up with the most chaotic friend group with only two mom friends but one is out sick

Roman walked back into the living room pouting

"So fun fact we can't actually send you guys back without the magical council knowing or at least till I learn these spells" She said running her fingers though her hair a sign of her nervousness

"Well how long will that take?" Logan asked ever the one to out logic most of their problems

"A year or so?"

"A YEAR OR SO!?" V screamed jumping up

"V!" Pat yelled while their boyfriend looked like he was in his own world

V started mumbling and pacing while Pat looked like he wanted to help but wasn't sure how to

"Hey Dee?" Roman asked leaning against the back of the couch

"No I am not doing it" Janus said quickly after seeing the look on her face

"Why not? It most likely will help" Logan informed them while Pat looked curious 

"Do what?" Pat asked softly

"Turn into a snake!" Roman yelled while Janus sighed

"You can do that?" "Yes" "why'd that help?" 

"Because cuddles from a cute snake person is always fun unless they're mad at you less fun" Roman said glancing at Janus

"Indeed" Logan said nodding also looking at Janus

"It was one time" Janus mumbled standing up "to the backyard we go"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Janus pouted curling their tail around the still anxious demon who was slowly relaxing

"So why're you both here as well?" They asked Pat who was cuddling his boyfriend on top of their tail near their other boyfriend

"Because silly it's nice!"

"So why were you crying?" Janus asked more out of niceties then actual concern

"Oh uh the emotions all in one room got to be to much for me" Pat said shyly

"Ah also tell your boyfriend to stop trying to rip my scales off or I'll rip him in half" Janus informed Pat causing him to let a squeak out and grab Remus hands

I really hope those two are aware of how much trouble they're in Janus thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roman placed the ingredients for cake down onto the kitchen table while Logan sat at said table watching their s/o and new house guest 

"Roman?" "Hm?" "I do believe we're in trouble with Janus" "oh I'm well aware" "good"


End file.
